


1. Brian

by Myessa



Series: Lap of the Gods [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian with girl from 'my' perspective, F/M, Fiction, No Plot, POV Female Character, Smut, fictional female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myessa/pseuds/Myessa
Summary: I lick and bite my lips.He’s just done a good show and, of course, he really looked divine. And edible.Now I'm just really in the mood to jump on him, pull his hair so his head will fall backwards and suck some mark below his jaw, and lick his throat and ... Enfin.





	1. Brian

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is FICTION, none of this actually happened and I don't know any of the people involved in this series personally.  
> This is born from my own imagination, fuelled by thirst.  
> I want to kindly but urgently request you NOT to send this work or a part of this work or any material from this series to the people involved. Please. Do not. 
> 
> Secondly, this has no real plot, it is a thirsty oneshot involving me and a fictional version of Brian May.  
> This is not exactly a reader-insert since it is all written from 'my' perspective.  
> If that is not your cup of tea, then stop here.
> 
> Last but definitely absolutely not least, a Big Thanks to the girls on discord who at first encouraged me to write this and then some of them then convinced me to just publish this and see what will happen. I'm very grateful and I love you all!
> 
> Then, for whoever dares to read on, I hope you'll enjoy!

I lick and bite my lips.

He’s just done a good show and, of course, he really looked divine. And _edible._

Now I'm just really in the mood to jump on him, pull his hair so his head will fall backwards and suck some mark below his jaw, and lick his throat and ... Enfin.

 

I walk into the room, leaving my spot at the door.

He's wearing that one button-up shirt and I’m afraid I don't have much patience anymore for today.

It falls a bit open in a delicious way as he sits on the couch.

Thus, he might lose a button or two when I quickly get rid of said shirt, not bothering to be careful while moving my kisses towards his ears, to give another hickey right where his hair hides it.

When the shirt is gone, I move down, likely more licking than kissing because I'm still in a rush to get started.

While I assault his chest and stomach, making wet trails since I'm drooling over the idea of having Brian, a hand would return to tug his hair. The other would get to work with his satin, sinfully smooth pants.

 

I pause to tell him what I’m going to do: “I'll make you all wet and hot and smooth with my little hot mouth before I will let you choose how I'll make you finish. You’ll shudder and writhe under my touch, you might beg even, but I’m going to decide when this game will end tonight” I promise.

 

I smirk at him when he tries to force my face into his pants and fails

 

So when my hand has finally opened this way too smooth pair of trousers of him, I get on my knees between his legs and pull them down, squeezing his ass on the way.

Brian tries to pull my head on him again but I don’t give in.

Instead, I tease him, lightly kissing his boxers and licking the fabric that’s over his tip until it's wet and warm. To the sight of him biting his lip in concentration, it is driving him crazy.

One of my hands doesn’t leave his ass. For the feel of it, God, just. Delicious, but also because his muscles twitch every time I adjust the grip on it.

When he's trembling I look up, blinking at him innocently.

Secretly I’m wondering whether my blue eyes remind him of someone else's and getting an unexpected thrill from that.

“Oh, come on!” he grunts and pulls my head, wickedly tugging my hair at the same time.

I claw my fingers into his ass by means of warning.

'No way, I'm deciding, remember?' I say slowly, licking my lips afterwards.

'Please...' he changes tactics.

 

“Well, I heard a magic word so I suppose I can give you some reward now,” I say, biting my lip because I can't contain my own anticipation and eagerness any longer.

I pull his boxers down too, so his cock springs free and I catch the top between my lips.

Teasingly I lick over the head and let him go again, leaving him in shivers. He moans softly.

 

I stare him dead in the eyes and swallow his, rather long like his fingers, dick in one go, all the way down without any hesitation.

I suck and move my tongue around to wet him up before moving my head in long strokes.

It's not so easy but I manage to keep my reflexes controlled, to a certain point.

 

To give myself some breathing time I let go of him to get rid of my own flared blouse which I had tucked in a high waisted denim skirt.

He whines at the cold I leave him with while I do so, but his eyes are glued on me. \

I can see precum leaking again.

To wreck him I blow over the still wet and sensitive top. It has the desired result, he makes a pretty sound.

I don’t have to take off my bra since I'd given that to him as a promise earlier and he moves his hand from my head to my chest. Finally, he's not pushing anymore!

But this gives me another type of challenge. And this one is less on my physical strength...

 

I lick him, base to top, around the head and back.

I suck him off some more until when I get up there is a thin line of moist connecting him with my lips. Which are now red and slightly swollen.

I decide its time.

Luckily my denim skirt has a zipper that is as long as the skirt, as it's really tight.

 

“Do you want me to ride you, or do you want to pretend you're the one in control by fucking me? The only option I'm giving you for that is me on my back because I need to see you!” I ask him, fully aware of the fact that this usually well-spoken man has lost his words a while ago.

He pants and eventually manages 'ride me, I'm...'.

'Wrecked?' I'm happy to supply and I wink at him.

He only moans back when I squeeze his ass once more, his cock jumping up for me.

“with or without skirt?” I ask again, suggestively playing with the zipper as I get up.

His eyes are glued on me and he has to tear his gaze from my hands to look me in the eye.

To my surprise, he asks a real question: “Can I see what's under it?”

I stare back in his eyes, not changing what I'm doing.

“Please?” he gasps, as I blow him a kiss and his dick likes the sight.

 

I half-strip-dance while lowering the zipper, turning around so the side I'm not holding falls towards him when the zipper reaches its end. I twirl out of the skirt to land on his lap again, my hand on his chest pushing him down on the couch.

I'm still holding the skirt and a sneaky idea creeps up in my thoughts.

 

Brian’s eyes widen, of course, he knew I'd been wearing stockings, but apart from the garter belt there had been nothing under the skirt and I was now rubbing up to his cock for real.

While he obviously still hadn't completely understood and wrapped his head around what he saw.

I have to admit, it was probably quite a risky outfit, around rockstars and roadies and all.

 

“Look at me and remember the view” I whisper in his ear, not really necessary, but just because I like it. Then I suck on his earlobe and start rolling my hips.

He's done for and he knows it, begging me: “Please, I.. I need it, I need you!”

As I lean back I notice he's taken my words to heart as his gaze burns even more on me now.

I quite like it.

 

My initial idea to use the skirt as a blindfold suddenly disappears.

The way he is looking at me makes me tingle all over my skin and I have no strength to wait any longer.

I fold my legs in a useful way and sink down over him, moaning as I fill myself up with him.

Brian grabs my hips and I go to take his hands off despite the amazing feeling, but he grabs my ass now and oh god his hands just fit around the cheeks, it’s like he’s caging them and it is _nice_ , so...

Wait, I've got the control here.

I pick up the skirt that had fallen next to me. I let him roll my hips for a moment. He is too busy to notice that I connect the zipper again.

 

Now I do take hold of his hands, to move them from my ass and positioning them above his head. Quickly I slip the skirt over them like I'm putting a shirt on a kid, except that this shirt doesn't have sleeves, thus trapping his arms where I placed them.

 

He whines as he finds himself restricted and opens his mouth, likely to complain.                  

I put my finger on his lips, silencing him before I slip two digits between his lips for him to suck on.

I hold his shoulder for support and start to move, slowly to get adjusted to his rather long cock filling me up so deep that I can feel it in my stomach.

 

His breath hitches, tickling my fingers. Soon I'm ready, I’ve found my sweet angles.

I pull my fingers out when Brian licks them with an open mouth, it makes for another moist line.

He trembles under me and I feel him buck up inside of me when I 'paint' my hard, swollen nipples with his saliva. His gaze still burns and it makes me feel like I'm on fire, it’s fantastic.

 

Once my fingers are 'dry' I put the hand on his other shoulder and finally let go, building a murderous rhythm that has him moaning and whimpering and gasping 'please' and I cry out when he thrusts up to meet my movements.

We're both way too far gone to last long and I just grind forward to give myself the necessary friction there when his breath gets unsteady and ragged.

To my surprise and maybe a bit of shame, I'm the first to finish with a high cry.

Lucky for me Brian explodes as well when I clench around him.

His moan is long and deep and rumbling, it resonates in my chest when I fall on him, unable to keep myself up.

The vibration makes the waves of heat and tingling just that more pleasurable. I'm seeing stars but I’m physically ruined.

Brian can't be much better, as he's whispering 'oh god' and 'wow' in my ear but no longer supporting me on his legs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot repeat enough, this work and all the works to come in this series are FICTION and please, do not send this to anyone involved.  
> I hope you had a good time reading this, but of course, that was not obligatory :3
> 
> Comments and Kudos will be greatly appreciated! <3 I would like to hear what you all think of it and if you find any major mistakes please notify me too!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
